gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Canada
Canada is a country located in North America. It shares two land borders with the United States, via the contiguous United States to the south and the US state of Alaska to the north-west. Grand Theft Auto games are released in Canada on the same day as the United States. Canada is currently home to one Rockstar studio, Rockstar Toronto, which developed the PC versions of Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. Another Rockstar studio was located in Vancouver until 2012, when production merged with the Toronto studio. References in the GTA series 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *K-Chat host Amy Sheckenhausen states that her mother is half-Canadian (making herself quarter-Canadian), after guest Thor hints that the Americans should have pillaged Canada. *During an interview on Vice City Public Radio, evangelist Pastor Richards complains that "our newspapers are run by Canadians with an agenda". Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *On radio station V-Rock, Lazlow mentions that station host Couzin Ed keeps telling him to move to Canada. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes *Roman Bellic lists "scared Canadians" as one of the many types of females to "hit on" in Liberty City. *The "Miles Traveled" statistic in the game can display "Liberty City to Canada" to demonstrate how many miles the player travels during the game. *Some pedestrians mention the cities of Montreal and Toronto. *Moose, an incarcerated member of The Lost MC, is Canadian. Grand Theft Auto V *While he rarely speaks about it, the protagonist Trevor Philips was born and raised in Canada, and is quite self-conscious and insecure about his upbringing, and gets angry when people mention his Canadian accent. This is what caused several of his rampages after being mocked and insulted by the various residents of San Andreas, including the Rednecks, Vagos, Ballas, hipsters, and even the military. *A Canadian flag can be seen at the Los Santos Country Club, along with the flags of Russia, the United Kingdom, European Union, Mexico, Japan and the United States. Canadian flags can also be seen outside buildings (mostly hotels) throughout Los Santos. *On Jockcranley.com, if the player scores badly on the American Patriotism test a message appears reading "If you hate America so much go live in France, part of it is in Canada. Or vote for Jock Cranley and turn your life around now", a reference to the French-speaking province of Quebec. *In GTA Online, Merryweather's website lists Canada as "Like Australia but with snow", suggesting they may operate in Canada. *Weazel News mentions a pipe line from Canada to Los Santos, sending Canadian water to LS, since water in Los Santos is apparently polluted. *The Elitás Travel website states that the Maverick helicopter is manufactured in Canada, this might be a reference to the Bell 240B which is also manufactured in Canada. *On Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website, it mentions that the Premier was popular in Canada. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added a Canada Chute Bag to the game. *The Marshall, which is exclusive for players who have played GTA V on the original PS3 or Xbox 360 version and played it again on PlayStation 4, Xbox One or PC version, can sport a Canadian livery (red and white colour scheme, with a Canadian flag in the back). *One of the antagonists on the featured episode of Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is Canadian, and speaks with a stereotypical Canadian accent. Canadian characters HD Universe *Trevor Philips *Mrs. Philips (British-Canadian) *Ryan Philips (possibly) *Moose Navigation Category:Countries